<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No longer fear by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360098">No longer fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020'>fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Fetish Shibari, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Polyamory, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хосок обещал придумать еще один способ помочь Намджуну выплеснуть боль.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), SPECIAL QUEST FK2020 J&amp;K POP</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No longer fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841971">Everything you touch turns to gold</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020">fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинк/фетиш: шибари</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Курсы первой помощи у призывников вела тихая, невысокая женщина — подполковник медицинской службы Ким Юнджин. Левую кисть у нее заменял металлический протез, и на своем примере она много рассказывала о необходимости сразу же заниматься обработкой даже не особенно глубоких ран и извлекать все туда попавшее, чтобы избежать сепсиса.<br/>
Сейчас Намджун мог дополнить ее рассказ: с тяжелыми воспоминаниями все происходило точно так же. Стоило какому-то плохому событию ранить душу и крепко-накрепко засесть в ней, как начиналось воспаление. Любая попытка вспомнить приводила к вспышкам острой боли, и если «занозу» вовремя не извлекали, то начиналось заражение. Чем оно заканчивалось, никому не нужно было дополнительно объяснять.<br/>
Правда, Намджун наивно верил, что его боль выплеснулась полностью тогда на корабле. Он даже не воспринял всерьез слова Хосока о том, что тот придумает еще какой-нибудь способ. Ведь в безопасности их планеты Намджун ощущал только ничем не замутненное счастье от присутствия рядом Юнги и Хосока, от короткой встречи с женой на той стороне — не важно, была ли она реальна, — от их нового дома.<br/>
Спустя три месяца он снова проснулся ночью от кошмара, перебудив всех жутким воплем. А потом и в следующую ночь, и в ночь за ней. Реальность и прошлое сплавлялись в сюрреалистичные, но от этого не менее чудовищные картины. Посольский корабль взрывался, Юнги получал нож в горло от кого-то в военной форме, Хосока уволакивали за собой в темноту люди в белых халатах. И все это объединяло одно — во всем оказывался виноват Намджун. Он не успевал, не спасал, не мог ничего поделать. Каждый раз.<br/>
Спустя неделю Хосок предложил ему новый способ, но настолько странный, что Намджун не сразу согласился. Юнги встал на его сторону и предложил просто опять попробовать сломать плотину, как тогда, на корабле. От мысли, что придется постоянно повторять все это раз в три месяца, Намджуну стало немного не по себе, но все лучше, чем сомнительная идея со связыванием и подвешиванием в воздухе.<br/>
Хосок так просто не сдался. Он объяснял, убеждал и показывал видео. Именно поэтому Намджун сейчас и стоял в зале, обитом мягкой темной тканью, в здании на окраине небольшого, недешевого для жизни города, на крохотной планетке, прячущейся за почти непроходимым поясом астероидов, и вместе с Юнги и Хосоком ждал местного мастера.<br/>
— Все будет хорошо. Буду я и он. Юнги тихо посидит у стены, — мягко напомнил Хосок, поглаживая его по спине. Акцент на слове «тихо» вышел таким явным, что Юнги ответил ему возмущенным шипением, но быстро оборвал сам себя. — И станет легче.<br/>
В конце концов, занозу вытаскивают иглой или пинцетом, змеиный яд отсасывают, а потом прижигают рану. Никто не обещал, что тут все случится безболезненно и бескровно, верно?<br/>
— Добрый день, — подошедший к ним эмпат оказался не очень высоким. Голос у него звучал очень тихо и нежно, будто дополнительно обволакивая всех посетителей мягкостью. — Меня зовут Пак Чимин. Я — мастер вашей сессии. Вы готовы идти или, может, сделать чай и еще раз обговорить все важные моменты?<br/>
У него оказалось такое красивое лицо и такой теплый взгляд, что Намджун почувствовал себя немного увереннее. Вот и еще один эмпат вызвал у него безотчетное доверие. Хосок посмотрел на Намджуна, ожидая ответа. Конечно, они могли бы еще оттянуть саму процедуру, но чем быстрее начнут, тем быстрее закончат со всем.<br/>
— Давайте уже приступим.<br/>
Все детали предстоящего и важные моменты обговаривал Хосок, но у Намджуна не было причин в нем сомневаться. Тот ни разу ему не навредил.<br/>
— Тогда пойдемте.<br/>
Чимин плавно развернулся и скользнул в один из одинаково мягких и едва освещенных коридоров. Когда Хосок рассказывал об этом месте, он много говорил о приватности и безопасности любого посетителя. Теперь Намджун понимал, о чем шла речь — в помещениях царила такая безмятежная тишина, что казалось: они тут единственные гости.<br/>
— Ты помнишь все, о чем я говорил? — голос Хосока тоже стал тише и нежнее. Они с Чимином сейчас подстраивались друг под друга, чтобы эффективнее провести сессию. — Если захочешь, я еще повторю.<br/>
— Все в норме. Главное, чтобы стало легче, — с каждым шагом Намджун чувствовал, как сам погружается в странное, ватное состояние. — Я справлюсь<br/>
Юнги что-то нервно прошипел себе под нос, и он на ходу прижал его к себе, погладил по чешуе на шее, успокаивая. Все выглядело достаточно необычно, но уверенность и спокойствие Хосока постепенно передавались и ему, несмотря на то что тот даже не использовал свои способности.<br/>
Чимин открыл дверь и первым зашел в комнату, обшитую синей, похожей на бархат, тканью. Намджун шагнул следом за ним, в запах ароматических свечей, и почти сразу же инстинктивно затормозил.<br/>
С потолка, откуда-то из этой мягкой темноты от углов к центру тянулись белые веревки. Они сплетались в центре в толстый канат, на котором висело металлическое кольцо. Выглядело это точно паутина огромного, человекоядного паука, поджидающего новую жертву где-то за синим бархатом.<br/>
— Все безопасно, — Чимин взял его за руку и повел за собой в круг под кольцом. — Это поможет сбалансировать вес.<br/>
— Похоже на паутину, — выдавил Намджун, заставляя себя идти. Хосок положил ладонь ему между лопаток, и, поглаживая, постепенно вытеснил страх. — Просто ассоциации.<br/>
— Не все пауки плохие, — философски заметил Чимин, улыбаясь. — Начнем?<br/>
Намджун оглянулся и заметил, что Юнги устроился в дальнем углу, подтянул колени к груди и приготовился тихо сидеть, как и просил Хосок. Раздевшись до белья и скинув обувь, Намджун позволил надеть себе на глаза плотную, непроницаемую маску.<br/>
С этого момента, как объяснял Хосок, начиналось их общее молчание. С потолка полились тихие, успокаивающие звуки — не то шум волн, не то шелест листвы, не то шорох песка — но Намджун слышал и шаги вокруг, и то, как развязалась веревка совсем рядом, и то, как кто-то убрал его вещи.<br/>
Чьи-то руки осторожно взяли его за кисти и чуть потянули вперед, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте. Пальцы двигались по коже очень уверенно, но Намджун не мог сказать Хосок это или Чимин, потому что одновременно с этим кто-то бережно разогревал мышцы плеч и шеи.<br/>
Веревка оплела запястья, но не давила и не пережимала. Хосок объяснял что-то про узлы, но Намджун для себя зафиксировал главное — никакого онемения не случится. Чуть свистела протягиваемая через петли веревка, руки чувствовали захват, но пока ничего не болело. Намджун все равно ожидал этой боли, ведь ни одна заноза не уходила просто так.<br/>
Его молящиеся ладони развели в стороны, пропуская веревку между ними, а затем затягивая еще один финальный узел, потом немного подвигали кистями, точно у марионеточной куклы, проверяя не давит ли где-то. Прикосновения ощущались вспышками тепла по коже, уверенностью чужого присутствия.<br/>
В следующий момент веревку потянуло наверх, и Намджун и сам не понял, как закинутыл руки за голову, словно его задержала местная полиция. Теперь кто-то разминал ему спину, и в этот самый момент Намджун вдруг разделил для себя прикосновения. Хосок сейчас растирал ему мышцы, стараясь ничем себя не выдавать, но все-таки задерживаясь то там, то тут на лишнюю секунду, чтобы еще раз успокоить и поддержать. Касания Чимина, наоборот, отличались непоколебимой уверенностью и нейтральностью, точно у врача.<br/>
Веревка захлестнула грудь, прямо по нижней границе ребер, почему-то куда более увесистая, чем такая же на руках. Дыхание перехватывало, поэтому Намджун постарался делать более мелкие вдохи и выдохи и не паниковать. Все шло так, как и говорил Хосок — он только понадеялся, что Юнги не слишком переживает, глядя на эту художественную вязку.<br/>
Узел лег ровно на позвоночник, и Намджун особенно остро ощутил, насколько в таком положении уязвим. Даже если бы он захотел, то не смог бы развязаться. Руки снова закружили по его телу, поглаживая, успокаивая, изгоняя ненужные мысли. Нажатием на живот Чимин в несколько приемов выровнял его дыхание, а потом касания стали все быстрее и быстрее, звуки природы почему-то начали оглушать, и все закружилось вокруг в вихре.<br/>
В следующий момент — время текло так странно, словно в несколько потоков — Намджун почувствовал, как Чимин обхватил его ногу за щиколотку и поставил себе на бедро. Опять веревка заскользила по коже, плотно прижимая икру к бедру. Мышцы на руке уже чуть ныли, как во время растяжки, теперь так же ощущали себя и ноги.<br/>
Веревку немного поправили, разместив ее более удачно на бедре, а затем Намджун ощутил, как падает куда-то, парит, дрейфует в невесомости в темноте. Другую ногу тоже вязали, крепили, но полет перекрывал все возможные ощущения. Намджун просто отметил, как факт, что, наверное, висит в позе лука — связанные руки за головой, ноги выше головы.<br/>
Но он полностью сосредоточился на парении, на том, что не чувствует даже намека на боль. Он будто получил свое тело после долгой настройки, и теперь пытался обжиться в нем, снова вспомнить, сколько у него рук и ног, как работает каждая мышца.<br/>
В голове поселилась блаженная пустота, совершенно абсолютное ничто. Намджун уже даже не был уверен, что находится в комнате для сессий. Все пропало — звуки, прикосновения, Намджун не мог бы точно сказать, где пол, а где потолок.<br/>
И вдруг он словно опять очутился в том месте, за гранью. Вот только в воздухе больше не кружилась пыльца, только бесконечная темнота расстилалась вокруг.<br/>
«Нет! Я не хочу! Мне нужно назад!» — хотел крикнуть Намджун, но темнота поглощала любые звуки.<br/>
В голове мелькнуло страшное предположение — а, может, все самое страшное уже случилось? Он потерял всех. Хеджин. Хосока. Юнги. Комната для сессий привиделась ему в безумном наваждении, а на самом деле он снова попал сюда. И теперь каждый, кто был ему дорог, скрылся где-то там в темноте. Навсегда.<br/>
Крик тоже погас где-то в окружающем его безмолвии. Наверное, он заслуживал этой тьмы, заслуживал, чтобы все оставили его. В этом заключалось его наказание. Разве он всегда делал все правильно?<br/>
Где-то внутри рождались и затухали рыдания, которые Намджун уже не мог сдерживать. Он оплакивал себя, оплакивал свою неудавшуюся жизнь, свою неспособность удержать счастье хотя бы на год. Разве он так много просил?<br/>
А потом в голове поселилась новая мысль. Может, они и не пришли к нему из тьмы, но все они точно любили его и прощали. Пусть их не было здесь, но где-то же они были? Он ведь видел Хеджин, он знал, что она по-прежнему любит его и беспокоится о нем. Рано или поздно тьма рассеялась бы.<br/>
Где-то в солнечном сплетении словно разжималась туго скрученная пружина, и Намджун чувствовал себя готовым смирится со своим одиночеством, лишь бы где-то там оставались те, кто ему дороги. В конце концов, они всегда будут с ним, пусть даже память не вечна.<br/>
Веревки вдруг опять появились на теле, а затем Намджуна бережно сняли с подвеса и опустили на пол. Руки опять заскользили по коже, распутывая узлы и снова растирая каждую мышцу.<br/>
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил где-то рядом Чимин, разрушая окружающее ничто.<br/>
— Спокойно, — ответил Намджун. Голос звучал хрипло, но достаточно бодро.<br/>
— Вот и хорошо, — развязав его, Хосок вытянулся рядом, гладя по лицу, но пока не снимая намокшую от слез повязку. — Вот и хорошо. Я здесь.<br/>
— Привет, — тихо сказал Юнги, устраиваясь с другой стороны. — Я тоже здесь. Как ты?<br/>
— Сколько я висел? — спросил Намджун. Усталость медленно растекалась по нему, точно он тонул в ней. — Минут десять? Пятнадцать?<br/>
— А тридцать не хочешь? — уточнил Юнги. Он потянул повязку с его головы, и Намджун зажмурился, почему-то ожидая рези в глазах. Но свет в этом месте был специально подобран именно для таких моментов.<br/>
— Я так и думал. Или пятнадцать, или вечность, — невпопад ответил Намджун и закрыл глаза. Его охватил такой экстатический восторг, которому позавидовали бы самые отпетые наркоманы.<br/>
Они оба оставались с ним. Хеджин оставалась с ним навсегда, просто по ту сторону. Мог ли он просить о большем?<br/>
Неловко вздохнув, он сгреб их обоих и прижал к себе изо всех сил. Юнги тоже вцепился в него с тихим рваным вздохом — похоже, ему нелегко далась роль стороннего наблюдателя. Оглядевшись, Намджун понял, что Чимина с ними в комнате уже нет. Он оставил их вместе очень вовремя.<br/>
— Все хорошо, — тихо сказал Намджун, улыбаясь. — Все так хорошо.<br/>
Кажется, его занозу все-таки вымыло из раны. Теперь он мог только ждать, пока сама рана затянется. Но это уже не пугало. Рядом с Намджуном всегда были лучшие целители во всем мире.<br/>
Этого ему хватит.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>